


Ageless

by Minikitkatgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I am both proud of and slightly horrified by the last line from Michael, Idiots in love/lust, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl
Summary: David brings a hand under his own chin, thumb pressing fussily into the skin beneath his jawline.“You’re joking.”Michael’s palm is now on the back of his head, fingertips curling into his hair.“I am somewhat of a catastrophe, physically. You, however, are gorgeous.”
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Ageless

**Title:** Ageless  
 **Author:** Me  
 **Rating:** R/NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Michael Sheen/David Tennant  
 **Warning:** Sexual content and language (additional warnings, see tags above)   
**Disclaimer:** Not real, never happened, 100% made up. Please don't sue. Thanks.  
 **Summary:** David is worried about aging. Michael reassures him.

 **Author's Note:** Inspired by these [gifs](https://ten-out-of-tennant.tumblr.com/post/190187188211) of David preening:

\---

“Didn’t expect them to turn up so soon.”  
  
“Hmm?”

They’re laying face-to-face beneath the crisp white sheets, Michael gently tracing a knuckle over the smooth plane of David’s cheek.

“Wrinkles. Lines. Bloody gravity doing what it does best, or worst.”

David brings a hand under his own chin, thumb pressing fussily into the skin beneath his jawline.

“You’re joking.”

Michael’s palm is now on the back of his head, fingertips curling into his hair.

“I am somewhat of a catastrophe, physically. You, however, are gorgeous.”

“Pfft.”

David blushes slightly, resolutely not accepting either the compliment or Michael’s self-deprecation.

“You’ve absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. Honestly.”

“Nowt but the ravages of age,” David sighs. “This neck’s not getting any younger.”

Michael bites back a laugh, amused and perturbed in alternating fashion at David’s vanity.

He leans in to kiss David’s neck, mouth open and hot over the length of pale skin, drawing a shivering moan out of him. David’s still trembling when Michael shifts away, admiring the wet redness left in his wake.

“This neck? Is this the neck you’re talking about?”

David doesn’t answer, brown eyes big and dark and vision somewhat clouded as he feels the heat between them building.

Michael’s hand slides to his scalp, first massaging, then tugging on a fistful of strands. David gasps as his head is pulled back, throat exposed and bare.

“Because…”

Michael punctuates each word with a kiss, starting with David’s lips. David can barely kiss back at that angle, lips eagerly searching for his only to brush against the coarse hair of his beard. He whines until Michael tuts at him, winking as he moves farther down.

“This.”

He continues, softly kissing David’s jaw.

“Neck.”

Over the swell of his Adam’s apple, tongue joining lips.

“Is.”

Down to the area just above David’s collarbone, teeth getting in on the action next.

“ _Perfect_.”

Michael ravishes David’s neck, mouth suctioning over the sensitive spot that makes him squirm, biting and licking and worrying purple bruises into the flesh.

David is rutting against him, painfully hard, and somehow he can’t remember ever not being hard, pressed into the corners of this space that is theirs alone, wrapped up in Michael.

Michael lets go of his hair and David pounces, hands pulling at Michael’s curls and swallowing the delighted moans spilling from his mouth as they passionately kiss.

“Do you believe me now?” Michael’s voice is deeper than before, arousal roughened at the edges. “That you’re beautiful. A right berk, but a beautiful one.”

“Fuck you,” David laughs loudly, one hand clapped over his face. It slips away a moment later, and he gazes at Michael as the laughter subsides.

“M’not sure. Might have to do with a bit more convincing.”

The warm buzz of arousal settles back over him, humming in his belly.

“Wouldn’t mind if you checked. Y’know. To make sure the rest of me is well-preserved.”

Michael presses one more kiss to David’s lips before sliding hotly down his body, grinning devilishly.

“If I’m not back in half an hour, assume I’ve died and been reincarnated as your taint,” he smirks, head disappearing beneath the covers.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” David nearly cackles, head thrown back on the pillow, giggles dissolving into a sigh and eyes closing at the feeling of Michael’s hands and mouth on him.

_Maybe_ , he thinks, _this aging thing isn’t so bad after all…_


End file.
